A godly visit
by GabxLuci027
Summary: I decided to make my own story of harry potter crossover with thor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Talk between a god and a child part1

"But I don't want to go." said Loki. "This will be a good experience for you and Thor and his friends will visit you from time to time as will your mother and I" said Odin while gentle patting his son's head. "Oh alright but my pets get to go with me said loki who looked at his father with a pout. Of course now let's go find your brother and his friends" said Odin taking loki's hand and leading him to the training


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting the friends

Sounds of crashes and booms were heard as father and son approached the training grounds. "Father, brother what brings you down here have you come to see me win" said Thor as he twirled Mjolnir. "In your dreams Thor", said Tony as he flew around in his suite. "Hey loki how are you doing," asked Steve as he bent down to see loki a bit better.

Loki stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms with a pout. "Now Loki that wasn't very nice." admonished Steve wagging his finger slightly. "Loki is upset that he is going to be away from us" said Odin patting Loki's head. "Where is he going?" asked Natasha.

"He is going to a school with magically gifted children, a place called Hogwarts," said Odin turning to the Avengers, "I would appreciate if all of you would go with Loki to get his school supplies. Frigga and I would be going but we have a meeting with the dwarves that if Loki was to be there would end in chaos."

"Of course father come Loki adventure calls to us and we will answer!" said Thor with great gusto.

Loki just rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shopping trip

"well we have most of your supplies Loki all we need now is your wand" said Pepper as she held the list crossing off each item they bought.

Behind her was Loki eating a lollipop following her like a little duckling and behind him were the Avengers carrying the heavy supplies and treats for Loki.

"I can't feel my arms anymore." said Tony carrying books.

"Shut up Stark." said Natasha carrying Loki's robes and dragon gloves.

"Buuuuuuuut I'm tired " whined Tony.

"After this we'll get ice cream okay Tony" said Steve carrying the herbs and Loki's candy.

"Love you Steve" cried Tony blowing kisses to him making Steve blush.

"Isn't this exciting Loki." said Thor carrying the cauldron in one hand and in the other the monster book.

"Excuse me but are you looking for Olivander's wands?" asked a bell like voice.

Turning the group saw a boy with blonde almost silver hair, amazing blue eyes and a lithe bod. The group also noticed the way he carries himself is like that of a noble.

"I'm sorry allow me to introduce myself I am Draconis Lucius Malfoy but please call me Draco" said the boy.

"hello introductions blah blah blah Thor and Loki are gods and I am Steve Rogers its nice to meet you. Could you show us the way to Olivander's shop?" asked Steve who quickly grabbed Loki's hand before he ran off into a Joke shop causing Loki to pout.

"Sure by the way will you be going to the Quiddich Tournament I can ask my father to get seats for you?" asked Draco.

"We would love to go." said Tony cutting off Steve from whatever he was going to say causing Steve to shoot a quick glare at Tony.

Draco gave directions on how to get to the tournament and before they knew it they reached Olivander's shop.

Now the process for picking Loki's wand is a disaster long story short Loki left with out a wand but a mini staff that changes shape & color, and the whole group left paying for damages and getting icecream.

Author decided introductions are too long.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: skipping the match go straight to Asgard with a special guest part 1

 _I want you guys to know that I don't want the golden trio to meet loki just yet so avengers can't make it to the match fighting doom or her a your pick but someone goes some place special ._

"So I know you guys couldn't be at the match but what did you want to see me about ? " asked Draco who adjusted his bag.

"We wanted to make it up to you so we'll be showing you where loki and thor live." announced Steve who was rubbing a panting Tony ' s back.

"Will we be there soon I don't know how much longer Clint can take " said Draco looking back to see the archer leaning against a tree for support with Natasha handing him a bottled water .

"Not much farther now we're near the top of the mountain where there should be a clearing" said bruce with a walking stick.

"There it is" Said Natasha pointing up ahead were it was full of lush green bushes and a bundle of cornflower shinning in the sunlight. "So now what do we do" asked Draco as the group gathered into a circle . Before anyone could answer a bright light appeared bathing the Avengers and Draco nearly blinding for they received no warning .

 _Please review ._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: special guest part2

Draco blinked a couple of time's before regaining his eyesight and what he saw was amazing!

Gold building as far as the eye can see, flowers so fragrant it made your head spin, and colors that popped that one had to look away for a bit in order to regain one's senses.

"Amazing" exhaled Draco overwhelmed by the sight that he stumbled back into Bruce who helped him steady him.

"That's how we all acted when we saw it the first time too" said Bruce as he brushed off Draco's apology.

The group made their way to the palace stopping now and then to take a look at the architecture before coming to a stop in front of the palace doors.

Making their way through the front doors they saw Thor who greeted them before leading them to the palace library.

The library was huge with books as far as the eye can see and then some, there were chairs and tables made of polished cherry, stuffed sitting pillows of Fuchsia and Lilacs that by just looking at one can tell that sitting on one was as soft as a cloud.

The group followed thor to one of the corners of the library were a bunch a pillows were stacked and on the pillows were a boy, a snack, and a wolf.

"Loki the guests are here" said Thor causing Loki to put down his book and saying hello.

The rest of the day was spent with laughter and fun.

 _its short but I don't feel like continuing today._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: before Hogwarts

 _Sorry it's been awhile I feel like I am in a slump help would be greatly appreciated._  
 _If your like me and Loki who don't want to get up this chapter is for you._

"Come on Loki wake up" whispered Frigga as she nudged little Loki's shoulders in an effort to wake him up.

Loki just groaned before he turned on his side in an attempt to block out his mother's prodding.

Frigga gave up after an hour before getting Thor and his friends in hopes of them getting Loki up. (it didn't work).

{-Here's what happened-}

Thor and friends banged a gong.

They tried battle cries.

They tried bribery with candy, books, and stuffed toys cause Loki loved his stuffed animals. So so fuzzy animals...

Anyways that didn't work they decided to call in the big guns by the name of Odin.

Odin came in and here's what he did.

He got on the edge of the bed and he rolled all over Loki careful not to apply to much pressure and said in a deep funny voice, "I am a steam roller and I am rolling all over you."

This resulted in a giggling Loki who finally got up with his dad carrying him to get breakfast.

After breakfast Loki and Thor packed Loki's belongings and went to the bifrost were they disappeared in a burst of swirling lights.

 _please review. Steam roll is what my dad used to do when I was little he did it in a funny voice while rolling over me and my siblings it is a great memory to me now if you will excuse me I am tearing up a bit._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Arrival at Hogwarts of two schools and a what !? Harry's pov

 _I think "Mad Eye" Moody is already at Hogwarts so that's what I'm going with but he won't be appearing in this chapter_  
 _Enjoy and review._

 _After breakfast Loki and Thor packed Loki's belongings and went to the bifrost were they disappeared in a burst of swirling lights._

'I wonder what's going on', thought Harry as he was seated in the great hall, 'I mean two foreign schools have arrived for who knows what but how many other surpises does the Headmaster have, before Harry sighed and started day dreaming about snogging his boyfriend the one and only Draco Malfoy.

Harry was brought out of his delicious thoughts by a speaking Dumbledore.

"Now that we are all set with the sorting I would like to make an announcement. This year not only will the castle be your home but also to the home of some very special guests as well. See Howarts has been chosen-". What ever the headmaster was going to say next he was stopped by the caretaker Filch who began whispering frantically into Dumbledor's ear before he went running, comically, back to the doors of the Great Hall.

"So Hogwarts has been chosen to host the Legendary event. The Triwizard Tournament! For those of you who don't know the Triwizard Tournament pits three magical schools against each other through a series of magical contests, from each school a single student is selected. Let me be clear that if you are chosen then you stand alone. Trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint of heart. But I will tell you more of that later for now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies from the Beauxbatons school of magic and their headmistress Madame Maxine."

Into the great hall came girls of beauty and elegance in two straight lines preforming by magically producing chirping birds that disappeared into sprinkles of blue and behind them was a tall woman with many bejeweled rings and necklaces on her form as she made her way through the hall.

Harry had never seen a woman as tall as her she dwarfed everyone except for Hagrid who from Harry's spot seemed that it was love at first sight for him and although the girls from the foreign school were beautiful they were nothing compared to his true love who shone the like the moon lighting the way in the darkest of night for the weariest of travelers, a cool wind during the heat of the dead of summer and... oh Harry's starting to get off traffic.

Focus Harry focus.

Harry came back to his senses in time for Dumbledore to say, "Now our friends from the North please greet our proud friends the sons of Durmstrang and their high headmaster Igor Kakakroff."

The doors burst open again and in came imposing forms of the all boys school. The foreign students banged their staffs onto the stone flooring of the Great Hall creating sparks. The Hogwarts teachers were impressed and maybe a little shaken at such use of power the scene was.

Look that's Victor Krum said Ron in complete awe. Krum was accompanied by the Headmaster Kakaroff and what seemed to be the deputy headmaster of Durmstrang.

The Durmstrang students ended their entrance by creating an impression of a phoenix from fire before it disappeared. Albus and Karkaroff greeted each other warmly before having the Durmstrang students be seated.

Push over Hermione said Ron excitedly making shooing motions to her. "What- ", but before the girl could reply Ron groaned as he saw where Victor was heading."Nevermind its too late now Victor decided to sit with those crummy snakes next to that greasy git Malfoy." The brunette huffed in irritation before turning herself away from the red headed boy. Harry shot Ron a quick glare to the Weasely because Harry absolutely did not appreciate what Ron had just said about his boyfriend before turning to look at the Slytherine table and what he saw ALMOST SENT HIM SEEING RED.

Harry saw that Krum guy making moves of his boy. Harry got right up from his seat and stomped his way to the table of green and silver. Draco stopped talking when he noticed a shadow above him and looking up he saw the form of one furious boyfriend. "Harry what are yo-" before being able to continue Draco was pulled into a kiss.

 **Not just any kiss this was a full on sizzling kiss with some tongue. Later on Malfoy would swear he was seeing fireworks from the heat and passion of the kiss.** Finally having to come up for air Harry finally released Draco's mouth from his, Harry shot a very smug look to the onviewers before placing a more chaste kiss on Draco's head and then heading off back to his own table with a swagger in his steps leaving behind a blushing like mad one Draco Malfoy and a speechless table of slithering snakes and Durmstrang students in complete shock.

The table hosting the teachers were all in shock with the exception of Snape who was had a huge sweat drop and was pinching his nose with his eyes closed who was being comforted by his werewolf boyfriend Remus Lupin to keep his blood pressure low. Mcgonagle heaved a great big sigh and Dumbledore just gave a gentle chuckle thinking of the joys of young love.

Harry was welcomed back with whistles of amusement of the scene that was put on display a few seconds ago. Hermione shot Harry an exasperated look before turning back to her food while Ron displayed a face of disgust before going back to shoveling food into his mouth again.

_After the feast_

Dumbledore stood up to speak, "Now that we are all feed and watered I would like to introduce to you the head of the Ministry of Magic Bartimus Crouch and his employee Corneliuos Fudge (forgot what he does) to explain the rules and they will be overseeing the tournament after all if it wasn't for them this event wouldn't be possible.

Mr. Crouch stood to speak, "Now as exciting as this event is their is still a measure of caution to be held. Now this tournament has had a reputation in causing deaths which is why it has not been used in around 300 years(?). That being said only those of the age of seventeen and up are allowed to participate," at this the statement was met with shouts of protest and boo's before Dumbledore stepped in to keep the peace.

Crouch started to continue " The second thing that is to be known is that one chosen they can not be allowed to back out for this tournament has a magical binding contract that is effective immediately once the champions are chosen."

( I think there are more rules I am not sure I forgot -_-' )

Fudge stood to stand next to Crouch to speak, " The final announcement is that whoever wins the tournament will receive quite a large amount of money and fame". This statement brought back forth the whispers of excitement.

Filch came back into the room rolling in a gold casket what it held inside Harry didn't know but he had a feeling he was going to find out soon.

Dumbledore waved his wand and the casket melted and revealed the goblet of fire.

The goblet sparked magical blue flames and Dumbledore spoke.

" At this time on Thursday the Goblet will spit out the slip of the champions who have been are three tasks the champions must face when they are chosen each challenging in their own way. It will test your mind, body and soul so be prepared."

Now before everyone settles to go rest I have one more VERY IMPORTIANT announcement to make,This year we are going to be receiving a very special guest," said Dumbledore waving a hand around to emphasize his point, "It is with great honor that we will be housing one who has great connection to magic so welcome _**Loki the Norse God of Magic, Chaos, and Fire.**_ "

The doors to the Great Hall opened once again revealing swirls of green and gold magic in the air. Two huge creatures came through the door. Gasps all around as they saw what types of creatures the animals are. One a snake was huge like a python with green and silver scales and eyes the color of shinning sapphires.

The other animal was a wolf at least a head or two taller than normal wolves. The coloring of its fur was like that of midnight and eyes like fire sparkled with white gleaming teeth. The next being to appear was a tall figure with a cape as red as can be with silver armor and a helmet with little wings on it. The male had bulging muscles carrying a hammer in one hand and hair like the shining sun with sky blue eyes to complete the look.

The next figure to appear was smaller and all around adorable looking like a six year old. Harry realized that the being is a male but could easily be mistaken for a female with HUGE BAMBI green eyes and lips like cupid's bow. His cheeks were round and puffy looking from the baby fat he still possessed and raven colored hair being curled at the back of his neck. The little boy was dressed in green and black with gold lining sewn in.

"Hey Hermione do you know who they are," whispered Harry but receiving no answer he turned to look to find her drooling at the sight of the man wielding a hammer. Ron waved a hand in front of the dazed female before he shook her shoulder to get her out of her thoughts. "What!" hissed Hermione like a cat being forced to take a bath.

The question was asked again this time by Ron.

Hermione replied but focused her attention back on the blonde who looked like a body builder.

"The one wielding the hammer is named Thor the god of Thunder, the sky, and fertility he is the son of Odin and Frigga the rulers of Asgard and the nine realms." "What do you mean by nine realms?" asked Ron.

"Honestly don't you know anything," snapped Hermione, "it's Norse mythology look it up." Ron scowled but before he could reply Hermione continued speaking. "The one that is a kid is Loki Professor Dumbledore already explained what he does and those animals that we saw," Hermione pointed to the snake and wolf, "Those are the pets of Loki the snake being **Jormungand** the Midgard Serpent and the wolf," here she pointed at the canine, "is known as Fenrir the legends say that they are the sons of Loki but..." Hermione trailed off as all three turned to look to look as the two new guests shook hands with everyone at the head table.

"Greetings I am Thor and this is my brother Loki we have come from far and wide bringing tidings of good ne-" Thor began but was cut off by Loki who was pouting with his arms crossed.

"Ignore this big oaf. My name is Loki and I get to stay here with all of you until the summer. Yay me I get to be so f-far a-away f-from ho-home," here Loki started to tear up at the beginning and ended up bawling at the end. Thor went down to his knees and quickly tried to stop Loki from crying and was joined by Professor Flitwick with others and Hagrid who tried to help.

"What a brat." snorted Ron who was quickly quieted by the nasty glares directed towards him from all those at the Gryffindors table as well as some at the other tables as well. Hermione cuffed the back of his head which was meet by muttering approvals to those close to the Golden Trio.

When Loki was finally calm Dumbledore spoke that Loki would be housed with the Slytherins on Loki's behalf. With a tearful hug Loki and Thor saying goodbye and Loki along with his pets went to the table of Silver and green.

Finally the evening was called to a close and everyone left to their dorms chattering in excitement of what has happened so far if this is what they can expect to night then what about when the tournament really kicks off.

 _I don't like Ron he is a brat to me so prepare for the Ron bashing to begin. Ciao~._


	8. Chapter 8 the den of snakes

Loki shuffled off along with the other first years being lead by the older students through long hallways, enchanted stairs and down down down they went into the dungeons. Then finally the group of snakes came to a stop in front of a blank wall. A perfect spoke the password and suddenly the wall started fall away to reveal a room made up half of stone and half glass.

The room had tapestries and furniture in green creating a relaxing mood through the common room. The room had walls, and ceilings made half of glass and half rock. The floors made of see through glass providing the perfect view of the black lake. And what a view it was looking like an underwater palace. Colorful fishes shine from the moon beams and if one was fast enough one could see the end of a mer folks tail.

Loki was pulled out of his musings by the voice of a Perfect who was explaining what was not allowed and what was to be expected of those who are in the house of Slytherine. "The rules are quite simple, you will not bring shame to your house, every Slytherine is to appear powerful and graceful. Finally above all else Slytherine sticks together we always look out for each other", said the Perfect, "Now it's time for bed please retire to your rooms and I wish you all good night."


	9. Chapter 9 omake 1

**_Just a short chapter well more of an omake to let you guys know this story isn't dead._**

Poke.

Poke.

Poke. Poke.

Draco was pulled from the world of dreams from the prodding of a little hand.

Quickly casting a temp us charm to find out it was one a.m. Draco dazedly looked around before coming to a stop on one kid loki.

"Hey what's going on ? " asked Draco as he sat up. "Can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?" asked loki with imploring eyes.

"Come on in " said draco lifting the covers for him to crawl in.

The two settled in to sleep.

It lasted for about a minute

Sighing Draco opened an eye to see Fenrir and Jorm. looking at him with beseeching eyes.

Letting out another sigh Draco lifted the covers once more.

Taking that as an invitation the two animals shifted into a smaller version of themselves and crawled ( one slithered) into the bed.

Draco then snuggled into his covers and let the night take him once more.


End file.
